


【all澄】征服 Chapter 1

by jwy1105



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M, all澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwy1105/pseuds/jwy1105
Kudos: 27





	【all澄】征服 Chapter 1

“上将，不好了！第一分队里的向导受了重伤，现在正在火速往回赶，队里的士兵们状态都很差，接下来的突袭任务恐怕……”  
年轻的上校战战兢兢地将头低了下去，那名向导是因为一个鲁莽的哨兵而负的伤，犯了这种错误，就算将那名哨兵处死也不为过。毕竟向导实在是太过稀缺，如果这名向导今后无法上战场，那塔就有权力追究那名哨兵的责任。  
而那名鲁莽的哨兵，恰好是这名上校的弟弟。  
他已经打算好了，替弟弟主动向江澄承认错误，再努力替他求求情，免去重责。  
江澄眉目沉沉，修长的食指轻扣着桌面，脸上的表情叫人看不出喜怒。  
“上将……”  
江澄终于舍得抬头看了他一眼。觉察到那道如带冷电的目光时，年轻的上校头皮发麻了一阵。  
可江澄却没有着急去追究是谁导致的过错，而是第一时间找他确认前线的情况：“还有多余的向导吗？”  
“报告长官，已经没有了。”  
哨兵和向导的总数大约占总人口的四分之一，剩下的都是普通人。而相对哨兵而言，向导的数量更是稀少，因而十分珍贵。  
江澄轻叹一声，起身扣上袖口的纽扣，雪白的手腕被包裹在了墨绿色的军装内。  
“去把江渊叫来，让他来这里守着。我亲自过去看看。”  
江渊是江澄手底下最得意的哨兵，目前已经升至中将，许多军务都是经他之手，可以说是江澄的左膀右臂。  
军中较高的军衔大都授予了哨兵，因为他们五感发达，战斗力强，自然战功显赫，而向导由于五感与普通人一样较弱，且具备精神疏导的作用，大多是以辅佐哨兵的角色而存在。像江澄这样能被授予上将军衔的向导整个C国都找不出第二个来。  
江澄所驻之地本就离前线近，没多久他便到了营中，第一分队的士兵们正在暂时驻扎的营地里休息。  
他们经历了一连几天的战斗，早已筋疲力尽，再加上没有向导的精神梳理，状态正差得要命。  
这些哨兵正烦躁不安地凑在一起小声谈论自己的状态时，一股清冽的莲香忽然袅袅娜娜地从远处渗透而来，夹杂在空气里的晨露中，无端多了几分诱人的神秘感。他们立刻激动了起来，因为这股熟悉的味道正是他们的第一向导——江澄的信息素。  
很快，一辆绿色的军用越野车停在了军营外，一双黑色长军靴踏上了地面。  
士兵们立刻整装起立，紧张地等待着长官的检阅。  
“我来了。”随之而来的是江澄富有磁性的声音，以及那张平静沉稳的面容。  
这句话仿佛一颗定心丸，让在场的哨兵们立刻平静了下来。  
“都坐下吧，我来是为了给你们做精神疏导的。”  
士兵们听令坐到原地，旋即，他们便感到有无数柔软的触手正在拨弄自己的神经，让它们放松下来。那种感觉就像是回到了生命最初的状态，如同胎儿被母亲温暖的羊水所包绕，心里被极度的舒适与安全感所填充，温柔滋润的潮水将他们身体里的每一个细胞都抚慰得轻松愉悦。  
有一只黑白相间的挪威森林猫出现在了江澄的身边。  
它胸前有着蓬松柔软的雪白毛发，身上披着灰黑色的长毛“大衣”，尾巴上缠绕着灰黑相间的罗纹，顶端还有一小缕紫黑色的毛发。一双眼睛清泠泠的，像紫色宝石一般，神秘而美丽。  
听说在西方神话里，这种猫多是妖精的化身，极其惑人。  
哨兵们觉得深以为然。  
你瞧，它只是迈着优雅的步子在江澄身边走了两圈，朝他们摆了摆蓬松漂亮的尾巴，他们便快要控制不住自己的精神体像饿狼扑食一样冲上去。  
谁料想片刻后，真的有一只精神体冲了上去。  
那是一只成年的红隼，它在原地焦躁地扑棱了几下翅膀，挣脱了哨兵的刻意束缚，像利箭一般朝着那只漂亮的妖精扑了过去。  
江澄冷哼一声，那名哨兵立刻哆嗦一下站了起来，打了声报告，想冲过去阻止红隼。  
江澄没说话，只见那红隼在冲到猫咪的面前后，被猫咪的肉垫一巴掌给拍出去好远。  
红隼抖了抖翅膀，从地上站了起来，完全不顾自己的狼狈，还是一副跃跃欲试的样子。它的主人实在是受不了，又打了声报告，江澄这才允许他出列，去将那只红隼抓在了手里。  
哨兵骂骂咧咧责怪了那红隼几句，入了列，小心翼翼地观察着江澄的神色。  
每一个哨兵和向导都会有自己的“精神向导”，也就是一种由精神力凝结而成的动物。普通人无法看到也无法感知，只有哨兵和向导能互相察觉或隐藏它们。  
精神体会在一定程度上反映出哨兵和向导的性格特点，但两者没有必然联系，它们对哨兵和向导也不是绝对服从。它们有时候受召而出，有时候随意走动，尤其是哨兵或向导的控制力较弱时，他们的精神体甚至会不听话地去干自己想干的事。  
因此，这样的事情已经不是一次两次了，江澄倒也没在意，反正自己的精神体又不会受到伤害。  
“今天我跟你们一起去完成任务，给那群温家的狗贼一点颜色看看。”  
哨兵之所以强大，是因为他们有着非比寻常的感知能力，他们可以看到、听到、尝到、嗅到以及感受到普通人和向导远远无法接触的事物。这就决定了他们在战场上独一无二的作用。  
但是这种力量有一个弊端，当哨兵把注意力集中在其中一感上时，他们就没办法再关注周围除去目标的一切。向导的存在就是要在哨兵失控之前把他们拉回来。  
这些哨兵出征在外，经过几天的战斗之后往往会处于暴躁失控的边缘，因此，每个军队必须有足够数量的向导跟随，否则后果将不堪设想。  
江澄随队休整完毕后，率领他们潜入了敌军的后方。  
他们的任务是制造点小麻烦，打乱敌人的阵脚，进而让正面进攻的军队能更加顺利地拿下这场仗。  
他们经过的小路上有一片雷区，哨兵能敏锐地捕捉到那些信号。他们都是部队里的精英，很快便将这片地带的雷排了个干净。  
“长官，我去前面吧。”带队的兵长看到江澄走在最前面，有些不放心。作为一个哨兵，他下意识想保护身边的向导。  
普通的向导不具备增强的五感，在战场上的确需要有人保护，但江澄却是一个例外。据说他曾接受过专门的训练，就算感知能力比不上哨兵，但也比普通向导强得多。  
尤其是他对战场的嗅觉，精准而灵敏。  
“不必，你跟在我身后就行。”  
江澄这个人，总是骄傲得让人嫉妒。  
许多人——尤其是哨兵——都曾对他这副目中无人的样子加以鄙夷，但只要接受过他的精神疏导，或是见过他在战场上的样子，那份鄙夷便会立刻转化为向慕。  
因此，美丽，强大，温柔，锋利，这是大多数哨兵和向导给江澄的评价。  
暴力，冷漠，要强，傲慢，这是大多数普通人给江澄的评价。


End file.
